Operation: justice
by robert32514
Summary: The Son of Death arrives. A world will be changed. And those who watched and celebrated the deaths of others children will come to know the son of Death very well.
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: Justice**

**Ch. 1 A new Mission**

**I do not own Hunger Games or Harry Potter.**

**Suzanne Collins and J. K. Rowling do.**

**Positive Reviews are Welcome.**

** Ch. 1 A new Mission**

** Dec. 21, 2598**

It's been over 500 years since the last war. Harry James Potter never acknowledged whatever he was given, for a time, he was an Auror, then a teacher, eventually a father. After the death of his wife and children due to time, it had been long known he would never age.

After Lilys' passing he was confronted with Death herself. A day after Lily Lunas' funeral, a broken Harry Potter was approached by Death with a startling truth. He wasn't Deaths master, he was Deaths son due to an arrangement the Creator himself came up with. He wanted Harry ready for a special mission. In return Harry would be allowed to speak with his parents, Sirius, his wife Ginny, and his children including Teddy every birthday, holiday, and special occasions.

The only thing they needed was Harry to train and train hard. Not just in magic, but in healing, combat, and technology.

He had watched as man finally allowed the dreams to go to the stars become a reality, magicals finally came out and old hatreds and fears were squashed before they ever came out.

He was proud of how mundanes and magicals came together. But he always stuck to the shadows, he wanted to disappear. He had watched over his childrens children and so forth, Teddy Lupin was given the Title of Lord Black when Harry passed it to him willingly, and watched as House Weasley, House Black, House Longbottom, and House Potter remained remained strong with their allies backing them.

Now Harry in his Boat House which now flies above the clouds with the latest in Magic Tech, walks out to an open beautiful rainless early morning sky watching the sun rise as he no longer lives among the Mortals. He had long ago left them.

Now here he was waiting on his mother Death, waiting for her to inform him of his mission. He was near the left balcony feeding some magical plants when she arrived, sensing her he didn't turn around, he didn't have to.

"Hello Mum, beautiful day isn't it?"

"Hello Harry, and it is." After a tense few seconds of Silence, "Harry, it's time my son."

"Some how, I figured it was.", he smiled cockily turning to face her.

She then sat down with him and explained the situation. A world in turmoil needed him. For over 70 years, another realities childrens souls were being sacrificed for a Gladiatorial style of Games called the Hunger Games, and they wanted him to stop it. To begin a revolution. He could take whatever he needed with him including his current ship they both were currently on. She knew he had Shields and retro-reflective panels making him virtually invisable. His engines charms to be silent while in the sky and on water. All they asked was the Games canceled and the souls responsible sent to them personally.

"Children used for Gladiator Games.", he fumed angrily getting up and pacing.

Death wasn't startled by this or disappointed. She knew her son cherished innocent life, mainly in children. They were to be loved and protected, but in this other world, this other Earth, Morality went out the window, and innocent blood was being spilled for Entertainment.

Stopping her train of thought, she saw her only child, her son of a man born as a mortal, but reborn in fire as the worlds first true Immortal stop his pacing and turned to her with a set jaw.

"1 week. I have to install weapons both for the ship, and me personally, as well as extra supplies I have stashed, and then, I'll give those Child Killers something to fear." Determination and fire set in his eyes as Death got up and nodded.

Approaching him, she kissed his forehead and shimmered, transporting herself back to her own realm. She was almost afraid for the other Earths residents, Almost.

As for Harry James Potter, he set course for Godrics Hollow, preparing himself for WAR.


	2. Chapter 2 Justice Begins

**Operation: Justice**

**Ch. 2 Arrival**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Hunger Games.**

**J. K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Arrival. **

** 71 ADD**

A tear in the Space/Time or in others a wormhole opened above the planet Earth as a Pirate themed ship named The Marauder was currently cloaked made it's way undetected into the planets atmosphere. It's shields protecting it from the heat as it made it's entry. It's captain knew he might be seen, even if for a moment. There was no doubt about that. But as quick as he entered and was seen, he disappeared before anything could be verified.

Harry Potter had arrived, he had learned through files Death had given him. He needed information. He couldn't protect anybody until he had information. He would watch the Hunger Games for a year or two and would secretly place fake bodies of unbelievable likeness to those whom they replaced. He would then send the people he saved onto his considerably large ship which was four times bigger than what it was originally designed after. He then would search for allies and families of those he saved as well as a vacant continent of land in which to help the people he aided to call home with one condition, no infighting. Period. Their only Enemy was to be President Snow and all he stood for.

He currently found a large patch of water near land to where he needed to go. Landing, the ship, he gathered what supplies and weapons he needed, and left his ship reactivating the cloak and security features.

No one would know the ship was there, those who got close would be redirected to go another way, so long as it was safe. Deciding to wear casual clothes, a black short sleeve shirt, blue jean pants both of which left a lot to the mind of the female persuasion. Donning a leather dark brown jacket and an American cowboy black stetson with a dark brown stringed leather strap surrounding the brim of the hat.

For two years he got familiar with this world, practically rescuing those who participated, yet wanted to live after the Hunger Games, while the others who lived for the thrill of the kill were left to fight amongst themselves. Harry would then incorporate himself into the elite of the wealthy without using his true name or true appearance due to him being a meta morph magus. He also didn't want to be drawing too much attention to himself.

He finally had what information he sought after two years, the children he had saved and their families joining them aboard the Marauder, he could finally implement his plans into action. So it was a surprise when a young woman named Katniss Everdeen had volunteered herself in place of her sister Primrose Everdeen and was partnered up with a young and talented baker that Harry had kept an eye on named Peeta Mellark. Days later as the Tributes were riding into a coliseum to be recognized while wearing some ridiculous costumes and makeup you would never catch Harry wearing that his Viral Video went on air after Katniss and Peeta rode in with fake fire coming from their suits.

_**"You are not alone! You are not alone!"**_

The same message was playing and being blasted on all screens and all radios all over the world. It's signal being untraceable. In other countries they were receiving this message in their own tongues until finally the true message began with an image of Harrys true self.

_**"My name is Harry Potter, I come from a Parallel Reality full of Magic and Mythical beasts and creatures. I am also a Magus of the highest order. For some time now, the Powers that be and My Mother, Lady Death, has watched as you all have benefited from these children fighting and killing each other for your entertainment. Since my arrival somewhat over two years ago, I have removed the Innocent children and their families after they were nearly killed in your Hunger Games. Even now, I am removing those whose Hearts I have looked into and deemed them worthy, but I will not do it in secret any longer." **_

Right as he said this, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and others were transported via a form of shimmering energy until they were no longer there cutting the tributes down to only a few.

In District 12, Katniss' and Peetas' mothers and Katniss' sister were transported out in the same fashion as were the families of the other districts tributes Harry had chosen.

_**"You have 48 hours to bring to me President Snow and His Wife as well as the Politicians of the other Districts where I will try, convict, and sentence them for their crimes against Humanity. Refusal will be unwise. The drop zone coordinates for these individuals will be given after this message is over. Remember 48 hours. As for the people themselves who pay for these so called games, the rich, representatives, and others, you no longer have any money to your name. I have removed every bit of wealth you have ever had. So go ahead, check your banks and your homes, you will find everything you have ever known, everything you have every loved, everything you have ever coveted, gone. Have a nice day!"**_

With the message over, a set of coordinates left with a counter counting down the 48 hours time limit was left. As was a crest of the house of Potter with a sword and a wand crossing each other with a Griffin standing on its' hind legs appearing to be screeching in front of the sword and wand.

At first it was quiet, then mayhem, anarchy, and chaos erupted as President Snow, his wife, and other Politicians and Representatives were rushed out by armed guards, while people all over had begun to try to get to them. As for the other tributes, they realized how fucked they were and ran.

As for all of the districts, not only was a counter of the 48 hours time limit going off on their screen, but an image of the Potter family crest was also showing as well.

A new Era was about to begin and Harry Potter would be the one to lead it.

**Meanwhile, aboard the Marauder...**

Katniss and Peeta was instantly transported along with their families on board one of several of The Marauders transporter rooms. Seeing their mothers and Katniss, her sister Primrose, a reunion of tears and hugs occurred. Next, was their mentor and stylist that Katniss had gotten close to being introduced by Katniss . Once everyone was settled and Katniss and Peeta introduced their mentor and stylist, a cough was heard as everyone turned towards the source of the cough. In front of them was none other than the man himself with a cheeky smile on his face. Harry Potter!

"Welcome, my name is Harry Potter. Welcome aboard the Marauder. We have much to talk about, so wait till we are in my ready room and I will answer whatever you ask. Until then, please follow me."

It was going to be along day.


End file.
